narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamabiko Ōtsutsuki
|image name= |unnamed character=No |english=Yamabiko Ōtsutsuki |other = |kanji= 大筒木山彦 |romaji=Ōtsutsuki Yamabiko |species= Celestial Being |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate= |deceased state=Alive |age-part3 = 18 |height-part3 = |weight = |rank-part3 = |nature type= Earth Release~Affinity, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai = Byakugan, Crystal Release |relationship=Kumoihime Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Isonade Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Itsumade Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Shinatobe Ōtsutsuki~Sister |chunin age= |parents= |affiliations= |teams= |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |unique traits= }} is a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Background Yamabiko was the third-born child of an Ōtsutsuki patriarch and his wife. Initially, her parents failed to find a purpose for her until they discovered Yamabiko had an affinity for animals. Her mother took advantage of this, and made her serve in a menagerie of chakra wielding creatures held captive in their home. After her younger sister Kumoihime was born, she also helped care for her. Though frowned upon, she developed a fondness for her sibling. As she grew, Yamabiko often chose not to stop her from running away from home. Personality Yamabiko is a calm and reserved young woman. She typically keeps to herself, and obediently serves her parents whenever called upon. She enjoys spending time with animals, and is naturally adept at taming any creature she encounters. Because Yamabiko does believe in her clan's ideals of power, she does not put much effort in getting stronger. She is perfectly comfortable using chakra pills when battle is necessary and rarely ever uses her true strength. She is also incredibly proud, considering anyone outside her clan to be weak. Yamabiko has an unusually strong bond with her younger sister Kumoihime. She is the only member of her family who never picks on her, only teasing her playfully and sparingly. Though she doesn't understand it or believe it possible, she respects Kumoihime's wish to find her own way to become strong. As such, she never tries to stop Kumoihime from running away unless she has to keep up appearances. Like all of her sisters, Shinatobe was raised to obey her parents unconditionally out of fear. While she does feel a measure of loyalty towards her mother, she obeys her father only out of terror of his punishment. Appearance Abilities As with all her siblings, Yamabiko possess larger than average chakra reserves. THough she is rarely placed in combat, her reserves are large enough for her to battle for long periods of time without rest. She possesses skill in taijutsu, and is also able to use her Byakugan to utilize Gentle Fist and target the chakra pathway system of enemies. Byakugan Yamabiko possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. When activated, it grants her x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra accurately enough to target the chakra pathway system. Beast Control Yamabiko has an affinity for animals that makes her able to tame animals fairly quickly. Nature Transformation Yamabiko has an affinity for Earth Release that she uses primarily for defense and distance attacks. Though she is capable of close-combat jutsu, she prefers to avoid it. In addition, Yamabiko also possesses Crystal Release, allowing her to create and shape crystals in a manner similar to her Earth Release. Using Yin Release, she can connect her mental energy to that of others, allowing her to read the thoughts and emotions of others, as well as communicate telepathically. Though she can penetrate most minds, she relegates herself to reading emotions and surface level thoughts out of respect for privacy. She can also link her field of vision to others, allowing them to see through her eyes. She can also possess a person remotely, but only if her target consents or lacks the willpower to resist. New Era Chūnin Exams Repeat Arc Four years after Kumoihime runs away from home, Yamabiko is summoned by her mother and told that she, her sisters, and one of their cousins are going with her to retrieve Kumoihime. Though she doesn't understand why such a large group is going after Kumoihime, she travels with her to Earth. After locating Kumoihime, they travel to her location, and Yamabiko watches while her cousin attacks the ninja around her and her mother goes after Kumoi. She is shocked when a Celestial Dragon appears and inserts itself between Kumoihime and her mother, and is even more shocked when her sister refuses her mother's order to leave with them. Things get further out of hand when four more Dragons show up and attack them. Eventually, Kumoihime and the first Celestial Dragon that arrived calm everyone down. Yamabiko listens while Kumoi argues for them to leave her on Earth, while also communicating telepathically with her sisters, who all want to know how Kumoihime would defy her mother. When Kumoi and her mother work out an agreement, Yamabiko supports Shinatobe's opposition of spending time on Earth to see the arrangement through, but relents when her mother intimidates them into submission. Trivia